Juicio, Harry Potter y Mermelada
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Lucius no estaba de buen humor ese día ya su hijo le acababa de anunciar su nuevo noviazgo y eso provocó que se le manchara su túnica con mermelada de frambuesa, por si eso fuera poco, tenía un juicio al que asistir.


Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**JUICIO, HARRY POTTER Y MERMELADA**

Ese día se había levantado de buen humor y a pesar del **juicio** al que tenía que asistir por lo de la guerra, tenía buenas expectativas sobre él. Gracias al testimonio de Harry Potter no estaba absuelto, pero poco le faltaba, para más inri, el testimonio del muchacho había conseguido que tanto Narcisa como Draco se libraran de la condena, así que no podía estar más agradecido con el chico, claro que, éste, nunca lo iba a saber "Un Malfoy nunca agradece, pide perdón o por favor".

Se duchó, acicaló y se puso una de sus mejores túnicas para irse a desayunar y posteriormente al Ministerio.

Como era de esperar, tanto Narcisa como Draco estaban ya sentados en la mesa para almorzar juntos, tal y como mandaba la tradición:"Los Malfoys siempre, siempre desayunan, comen y cenan juntos, pase lo que pase y sin importar las circunstancias". Y Lucius era un hombre que seguía las tradiciones al pie de la letra.

Como siempre, empezó poniéndose un café, bien cargado para despejarse del sueño totalmente. Cuando se lo acabó, se sirvió una taza de té earl grey, su favorito y cogió una tostada y media, una era muy poco, pero dos eran demasiadas, las untó con mantequilla y al coger la **mermelada** de frambuesa, Draco empezó a hablar:

—Padre, hoy tienes el juicio, ¿verdad?

—Si, Draco, dentro de una hora y media.

—Bien— paró de hablar un momento, reorganizando sus pensamientos y continuó— seguro que Harry Potter va a estar presente en él. Seria de buen gusto que al finalizar le agradecieses por la ayuda.

—Draco ya deberías saber…

—Si padre, "Un Malfoy nunca agradece, pide perdón o por favor". Pero aún así, él prácticamente nos ha salvado la vida.

—Técnicamente fue tu madre quien nos salvó a todos,

—Si, pero fue él quien mató a Voldemort.

Lucius sólo lo miró suspicaz, Draco estaba nervioso y el tema de conversación era inusual para él, sobre todo, porque estaba hablando de Harry Potter y éste siempre había sido un tema casi tabú en la casa.

—¿Hay algo que estés tratando de decirme, hijo?

¡Ajá! Esa mirada entre Narcisa y él lo aclaró todo, algo había en la cabeza de su heredero.

—Bueno, verás…

Lucius continúo untando sus tostadas en lo que Draco hablaba, bien pendiente de sus palabras.

—EstoysaliendoconHarryPotter

Así que cuando escucho esa frase apenas entendible, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a Draco, el cual estaba avergonzado, rojo y mirando hacia su plato. Por otro lado la tostada que primorosamente estaba preparando para su desayuno, había aterrizado en su perfecta y cuidadosamente elegida túnica. Y claro, para acabar con su mañana, que anteriormente había sido perfecta, la tostada había caído con la mermelada hacia abajo, manchando todo a su paso, ante la mirada atónita de los tres miembros de la familia.

—Espero que lo que hayas dicho sea una simple broma para destensar el ambiente y no una realidad.

—Padre, llevo saliendo con él desde la Batalla De Hogwarts, cuando vino a la Mansión a devolverme la varita.

De eso hacía ya 4 meses, por lo que el secreto se había mantenido solamente hacia él durante ese tiempo ya que por las miradas comprensivas que le mandaba Narcisa, ella ya lo sabía

—¿Y cuando me lo ibas a decir?

—En realidad nunca— se encogió en su sitio todo lo que pudo al ver la mirada furibunda de su padre y rápidamente añadió— pero Harry decidió que hoy era un buen día ya que nos íbamos a ver de todas formas.

Lucius en esos momentos solo lo miraba con sospecha. Después, cogió su varita, hizo desaparecer su tostada de la túnica y lo siguió mirando, esta vez su mirada era calculadora, consiguiendo poner más nervioso a Draco. Y en verdad él estaba sopesando los pros y los contras, las ventajas y desventajas de esa relación para con su familia y porque no, también para su hijo, que ahora que lo observaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz y sin signos de preocupación.

Pero claro, como se había dicho anteriormente, Lucius era un hombre de tradiciones y una de los Malfoy indicaba claramente la ascendencia que tenían que tener los futuros señores Malfoy ya fuesen hombres o mujeres.

—"Los Malfoy solo se casaran con sus iguales en sangre"— recitó en voz alta.

—Pero padre…

—Como todo el mundo sabe, Harry Potter proviene de una antiquísima familia de magos sangre pura— sigue con su disertación sin que la interrupción de su hijo le molestara en absoluto— el que su madre haya sido sangre sucia no influye en que en su sangre todavía perduren generaciones de Potter, por lo que llegado al caso podría ser ignorado. También esta, que dicha sangre sucia era bastante poderosa, tenaz y valiente, por no mencionar que astuta, además de bruja de primera generación, por lo que Harry Potter proviene de dos magos.

Al terminar su discurso la cara de su hijo no podía estar más radiante.

—Pero…— ante eso Draco se desinfló un poco— quiero que haya un compromiso o voto en el que poder sostenernos "El cortejo de un Malfoy es firme, serio y significativo".

—Si padre, se lo diré. Estaba pensando en invitarlo hoy a comer para que os conozca a vosotros en buenas circunstancias y no como ya os conoce.

—Esa es una buena idea. Y ahora, disculparme, tengo que ir a cambiarme la túnica.

Nada más salir del comedor oyó la exclamación de alegría de Draco y fue uno de los sonidos más hermosos que había escuchado hacia tiempo. Podía ser un frio bastardo cuando se lo propusiera pero con su familia era simplemente un buen padre (o eso esperaba) y un buen esposo (Narcisa todavía no lo había echado por lo que podía asumir eso).

A pesar de tenerse que cambiar de túnica, ya que aún olía a frambuesa, y de tener que asistir a un juicio en el que se decidiría su libertad, no podía haber pedido una mañana mejor.


End file.
